


Raining, Pouring

by Superhiro



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhiro/pseuds/Superhiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hiro loves the rain, Ando wants to bring an umbrella and they are both completely ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining, Pouring

Hiro Nakamura grinned as he stared at the rain pouring down outside the window of his office. He had always loved the rain. He loved the way it sounded as it hit the puddles on the ground and the way it made the air smell. Most people felt that the day was very gloomy when rain fell from a darkened sky, but Hiro saw a beauty in it. He always did have a very optimistic view of things.

He glanced at the clock and realized that it was just about time for his lunch break. A huge smile spread across his face as he thought about walking outside in the rain. He quickly finished up what he had been working on and rushed out of his office, headed towards another. He had never been planning on going by himself.

“I’ll be ready to go out to lunch with you in a second, Hiro.” Ando said, without even looking up from what he was typing on his computer. It didn’t surprise Hiro that his boyfriend knew it was him immediately. They had gone out for lunch together almost every day even before they had started dating.

“Ando, did you know it’s raining?” Hiro questioned.

His boyfriend typed for a few more seconds before taking his eyes off the screen and glancing outside. “You want us to walk outside while it’s pouring, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You always did love the rain.”

Hiro grinned because Ando did of course know of his love for this weather just like he knew almost everything else about him. They had been friends for over twenty years, after all. “Are you okay with getting wet?”

Ando raised his eyebrows. “I’m bringing an umbrella.”

Hiro frowned, but decided after a moment that he _would_ find a way to get Ando to walk with him in the pouring rain without anything to block it out. “You don’t need to bring it.”

“You won’t convince me to get soaking wet.” Ando informed him, standing up and going to grab his umbrella. Once he had it, Hiro walked over, laced Ando’s free hand with his own and started to pull him out of the building.

The moment the two of them stepped out of Yamagato, Hiro released his boyfriend’s hand and rushed out to stand in the rain. He sniffed the cool air that he was so fond  and stared up at the sky. Raindrops fell onto his glasses, making his vision quite blurry, but he didn’t care. He almost wanted to stick his tongue out and see if he could catch some of the water on it.

“Come on Hiro.” Ando called, already making his way down the sidewalk.

Hiro sighed and ran to catch up with his boyfriend, walking next to him, but standing far enough away that he wasn’t under the umbrella.

It was only several seconds later when a thought formed in Hiro’s head and he went to stand in front of Ando to stop him from walking any further.

“I have an idea!” He exclaimed.

Ando tried to look annoyed but ultimately ended up smiling a little at Hiro's enthusiasm,“What?”

Hiro looked around and was happy to see they weren’t standing in front of any stores or restaurants and hardly any people were walking nearby. “First, give me the umbrella.”

“I told you I don’t want to get wet.”

“But I think it might be worth it,” He held out his hand. “trust me.”

Ando hesitated for a moment, but did end up closing the umbrella and handing it to Hiro. They were both getting soaked now. Hiro nodded at his boyfriend and dropped the umbrella on the ground.

“In many different stories, when the rain is pouring and the romance is progressing, the couples kiss. Do you think it would be as amazing in real life as it is in fiction?”

Ando, who seemed irritated to be in the rain moments before, immediately softened and smiled in a way that made Hiro’s heart skip a beat, “We could try it and see.”

Feeling giddy at the words, Hiro threw his arms around Ando’s neck and brought their lips together. Ando didn’t hesitate to kiss him back and their lips moved together in a perfect rhythm. Rain continued to pour down around them, but Hiro was hardly noticing it anymore. He only cared about how nice Ando’s lips felt against his own. He was incredibly lucky to be in love with the one person who had always been by his side. The one that he was sure he would never be able to live without.

It took them a while to finally break apart. Ando grinned and then started to laugh in complete joy. It was so contagious that Hiro had to join in.

“We are ridiculous.” Ando commented.

“I know, but it is how we roll.” Hiro added, repeating the words he had said years ago.

Ando rolled his eyes, but the smile didn’t leave his face.

“Do you want your umbrella back n-“ 

Hiro's sentence was cut off as Ando grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss.

Yes, they were ridiculous. Their clothes were drenched and the air was freezing enough that they would both be sick later. It wasn’t a smart or mature thing to be doing. However, Hiro didn’t regret it. It was like a moment from a love story and would continue to be until they returned to Yamagato, likely dripping water on the floor and getting yelled at by Kimiko for their actions.

It was definitely worth it.


End file.
